Speechless
by Saiyuki606
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tries to realize his dream of becoming a star and when he finally gets the gig he wants, his only role is delivering coffee! Can Naruto face the obstacles that stand in his way?::no pairing...YET:: ::Chapters 2 and 3 ROCK! I promise!::
1. Just a typical day?

_Often times I wonder what the world would be like if all the weapons were destroyed._

**He lay emotionless on the coarse soil, looking upwards at the black sky. Rain slowly started dripping down from the heavens. A few droplets landed on his whiskered cheeks before becoming larger and heavier. **

_Sometimes I think that it might be pleasant. _

**Azure eyes continued to stare up, unblinking despite the rain that was falling into them. He lay unmoving. He was unwilling to move. He no longer had the mental capacity to move. For a moment he had no soul. He was just an empty shell.**

_Then, I remember that people are evil. If there were no longer weapons, people would eventually make new ones._

**All the warmth that was once in his body was removed from him in a matter of moments. The normal human being might have been freezing by now. A normal human being would have gotten up, maybe half of an hour ago, and found some sort of shelter. Intelligent people would have considered that they might die if they stayed in a situation like this for to long, but this person was not a normal human being. He did not feel anything at the time. He didn't care about anything, even if it meant his survival. All he wanted at that moment was to be nothing. **

_Isn't "love" supposedly a weapon?_

**The last of his strength was draining from him. He coughed, and slowly closed his eyes. **

_I wish I could destroy love._

**Instantly, his world went blank. **

0123456789

**AN: Heeey everybody. Welcome to my very crappily written introduction. It is Sunday, 12:18 AM and I just finished watching a huge documentary about some crazy dude who killed everybody in the "perfect society" he created. This is what happens when you combine crazy dude, three chocolate chip cookies put in the microwave for 15 seconds, and Naruto! This is my second fanfiction but don't bother looking on my profile page for the first one. I took that for FOUR reasons: **

**1.9/10 people hated it.**

**2.I lost all inspiration.**

**3.The chapters were dreadfully short.**

**4.I got lazy after chapter three and decided to take three-fourths of a year vacation.**

**Um..I guess this is a test chapter…I don't know where I'm going with this story. If people review and give me ideas there will be a plot! But as of now there is none. I kinda want this to be a SasuNaru fic but I dono't think I have the mental capacity to be able to right one right now...so…NO PAIRING! (as of now) Ummm. GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!! cries **

**OH YEAH! I FORGOT!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

0123456789

"Naruto!" a high-pitched voice said.

He turned messily unto this side, and grabbed the nearest pillow. "Five more minutes…"

"Naruto. There isn't enough time for 'five more minutes'!" a deeper voice coolly stated.

"Ooh, Sakura…Are you sick or something?" Naruto rolled onto his stomach and sighed into his pillow.

"You sound like a dying animal…"he yawned.

A deathly silence floated through the air. Naruto gladly accepted it. After all there's nothing better than silence on an early Sunday morning, after a night a club hopping.

_What time is it anyway? _

Unkown to Naruto, things were shifting around in his room.

_Heh…who cares! It's always time for sleee-_

Whoever was in the room found what they were looking for and quietly carried it to Naruto's bedside.

_-eeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"**IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY HERE IN BOSTON, AND THE DAY COULD NOT BE ANY BETTER THAN IT IS RIIIIGHT NOW! HOW ABOUT THAT WEATHER CLARISSA? YES IT SURE IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY HERE, AND WITH THE TEMPERATURE HAVING STARTED AT 68 DEGREES AND STEADILY CLIMBED UP TO A---!!**

0123456789

_The dark haired main searched through the room without making a single sound, while a young pink haired girl watched curiously. _

"_Uchiha-kun?" She inquisitively whispered._

_She continued to watch him as he slowly removed and old looking clock-radio from a pile of junk sitting in the forgotten corner of Naruto's room. He examined it with care, occasionally playing with the buttons and dials to see how to work it. Shortly after that he strode over to Naruto's beside leisurely turning on the radio and placing it by Naruto's head. _

"_Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, still not understanding the antics of the Uchiha._

_Sasuke turned the dial for the volume up all the way. For a few seconds he listened to the rhythmic breathing of the sleepy blonde. He looked over at the way the boy's back rose and fell with every breath he took (_**ONE)**_. For one moment the Uchiha took in each and every essence of the figure beside him. _

_Then, he pressed the on button and watched as the blonde screamed and desperately tried to roll out of bed to escape the noise, only to find himself tangled in his bed sheets and unable to stand up. _

_THUD._

_Sasuke smirked at the wrapped blonde on the floor, while Sakura tried her best to hide a chuckle. The Uzumaki's face burned in humiliation as he glared up at the Uchiha towering above him. _

"_DAMMITSASUKEYOUEVILBASTARD!I'MGONNAKILLYOU!!!" Naruto yelled while struggling to get up from his helpless position. The angered boy merely received a nonchalant glance as the other turned his back to turn off the clock radio, and placed it on Naruto's bedside. _

_CRACK._

_Was the noise that was made when fist met skull._

_The Uchiha slowly turned his head around to look at the attacker. Instantly Naruto wished he hadn't hit the other boy. Dark eyes grew darker. Naruto stepped back slowly. The demon only continued to glare at the innocent victim. _**(TWO)**

"_S-Sa-sasuke-teme" Naruto nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "Hehe. No hard feeling, right?"_

_The demon stepped forward…_

"_Ahaha…" Oh shit. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Shit. Shit. Shit!!_

"_Uzumaki…" said the demon as he closed in on Naruto._

_It was in that moment, Naruto swore not to party on Sundays ever again._

0123456789

- - - -

**ONE: Since Naruto is sleeping on his stomach, his back looks like it's moving more than his chest. ( I would say his chest rose and fell slowly if Naruto was on his stomach.)**

**TWO: Sasuke-kun is one scary dude when he's mad. So I called him a demon, since… "The scary looking man continued to glare at the innocent victim" sounds sorta bad…**

**AN: Sorry for the shortness, randomness, and lameness of the story. I kind of ran out ideas for things once I got to the second page in Microsoft word. Oh and the italics was kind of a mistake, but I couldn't really find a break in the flashback type-thing where I could really go forward to the present time. Sad I'm so sorry for this being so bad. I'm making another chapter to explain the setting (and why the whole dramatic beginning to this fic was not referred to in this chapter. If you want me to continue I'll try SUPER hard to make the next chapter longer! TWICE AS LONG AS THIS CHAPTER EVEN!!!! (That's 8 pages in word!)**


	2. The VERY beginning

AN: Weehee! Second chapter! Well, I went to the zoo today! Fuun! (5/25/07) So, anyway, I have an amazing synopsis of my day today. I went to check the Status of this story and I saw that it got 32 hits (not too shabby if you ask me!), and two alerts. So I was like ::GASP:: What did I do wrong THIS time! (I thought that an alert meant something along the lines of someone trying to have me get rid of my story! Like when I got kicked off of a forum for being really annoying ::wink wink::

(7/24/07) Many months later…SHE UPDATES!!! Now I have 91 hits (Pretty bad compared to what my other short stories have been getting)

Yeah so anyway here is another chapter!!!! Please review people who read this! I NEED your help:cries: Yeah, so review! Gimme some ideas. If you don't this story will shortly come to an end and I'll have to delete it like my last story!

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO…PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I CRY IN A DARK CORNER NOW…

This chapter is dedicated to you the reader! Hope you enjoy it!

-

-

-

-

**0123456789**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**-**

**Age: 23**

**-**

**Date of Birth: July 23 1984**

**-**

**Birthplace: Japan. (Information on exact location is not known.) **

**-**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**-**

**Eye Colour: Grey**

**-**

**Skin Colour: Fair**

**-**

**Height: 5 feet, 10 inches**

**-**

**-**

**Life: Uchiha Sasuke grew up in a small suburb with his mother, father, and older brother. He received top scores on all his exams and exceeded in all his classes.**

**- **

**Then, one day when his mother had organized a family reunion, a fire started. Sasuke, age 8, was up in his bedroom when it all happened. Immediately his older brother, Itachi (15), came running to Sasuke-chan's bedroom and busted Sasuke out of the house.**

**-**

**Sasuke and his brother were the only survivors of the fire. **

**-**

Sasuke eyed the magazine article distastefully. He sighed. This is a typical week for the Uchiha. He has an interview, and they make up half of every thing that happened. Over and over the stoic Uchiha brothers would go through lawsuit after lawsuit, bribe after bribe.

-

Sasuke had become so annoyed by all of the gossip in the celebrity world, that often times he got on his jet, and flew to his mansion on the coast of Japan. He avoided contact with almost all people to avoid scandals.

-

-

The paparazzi can make up a story about practically anything, the young Uchiha had found out earlier in the show biz. The first scandal about Sasuke involved a romance between him and his brother.

-

Another one was between him and his bodyguard. Extras in movies he was in, said they saw him being intimate with various actresses he had worked with on set.

-

-

Itachi had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure that Sasuke's media flow was squeaky clean. He worked constantly to make sure Sasuke had look–a-likes to go to social events for him, and that all potentially embarrassing photograph got destroyed.

-

Sasuke was no longer on the news, making him seem mysterious and attracting the teenage generation. The few times Sasuke did appear on something other than the movie screen he made sure Sasuke talked to reporters, and signed autographs like all the other good actors do.

-

-

It wasn't public events that really shamed Sasuke's rep. It was the private interviews, like the one the Uchiha was reading. The interviewers always managed to ad-lib most of the meetings.

-

Sasuke and his brother/manager had no control over what the reporters wrote. They couldn't sue because they weren't exactly _lying_ just twisting and rearranging words to twist meanings and facts. Thos particular stories always managed to make Sasuke's blood boil.

-

But despite his the frustration with the moronic behavior of the press, Sasuke read on.

-

-

**As the Uchiha brothers made by on their own in solitude, their silent efforts were not ignored…**

**-**

**Sasuke and Itachi received many career opportunities. Itachi took the lead and starred in a few commercials. Commercials turned to movies as producers began hiring him.**

**-**

**Uchiha Itachi starred in his first movie only 8 months after his parent's death. Then suddenly he retired at age 16, after only a year on screen, and recognized his younger brothers' talent. Itachi became Sasuke's manager and got Sasuke's first gig as the deaf boy in the instant classic "Rice." **

**-**

**Sasuke and his brother then moved to America, where Sasuke was greatly welcomed by various directors and producers. Within a 6-year period Sasuke was in 4 award-winning movies. Sasuke had won 5 awards by the time he turned 20 Currently Sasuke has been cast for the upcoming drama, Speechless, released in 2009. Other known actors on the cast are, Haruno Sakura. Currently Sasuke's rumored love interest…**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke chocked on his tea.

-

-

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

-

-

-

-

**0123456789**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Haruno Sakura**

**-**

**Age: 19**

**-**

**Date of Birth: March 28 1988**

**-**

**Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan (Moved to San Diego, California at age five)**

**-**

**Hair Colour: Pink (Naturally platinum blonde) **

**-**

**Eye Colour: Green**

**-**

**Skin Colour: Fair**

**-**

**Height: 5 feet, 6 inches**

**-**

**-**

**Life: Pop star/actress/model/talk show host Haruno Sakura went from having nothing, to having it all. At a young age she dreamt of being a star, and at age her nine dreams came true. **

**-**

**Growing up in Tokyo, Sakura was exposed to entertainment almost instantly. Later moving to San Diego, California, Sakura's entertainment knowledge increased, and at age seven Sakura wrote her first song entitled "Kitty". The song was recorded by her parents and sold to a commercial advertisement for "Fluff-ums" the first animated stuffed cat of it's kind.**

**-**

**The song was not very popular, but in later years she wrote a total of 13 songs, and when she turned nine she signed a record label with Cloud9 records. Her first single, "Seeing", was a nationwide hit. By age 13 she had sold three other albums, each equipped with songs that topped the pop charts. **

**-**

**-**

**HS: "I couldn't ask for anything more than I have at this moment," Sakura, now age 18, says "But I am certainly looking forward to something…"**

**MaG: What's that?**

**HS: "To star in "Speechless" with Uchiha Sasuke-sama!"**

**MaG: You seem excited!**

**HS: "Well, duh!!" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hinata!" A bubblegum pink-headed girl yelled. "HINATA!"

-

Sakura faintly heard the sound of heels, rushing down stairway.

-

"Y-yes, Sakura-san?" The timid girl politely asked.

-

"You're my personal assistant, yes?" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. Hinata shook her head vigorously up and down. Poor Hinata was the only assistant qualified to suit the pop idol's needs.

-

Hours and hours of interviewing and looking over the résumé's of amateur assistants, and Hinata was the one that Sakura wanted. Sure! They're were plenty of others _qualified _be Sakura's, but none of them were 'beautiful' enough to share Sakura's presence.

-

Sakura definitely did not want to be caught standing next to an unattractive person. So of course, the pale skin, and eyed girl with a cute face and slim figure was perfect for the job.

-

-

"So, as my personal assistant I would like you to do a few things for me" Sakura said while filing her nails with the utmost care. Hinata waited for her orders. **(ONE)**

-

"I'd like you to go to Starbucks© and get me a Venti Caramel Macchiato _with_ foam, and chocolate sauce drizzled on top. Ooh! And while your there, get me a blueberry scone minus the sugar. "

-

Sakura eyed her filed nail, paused, and continued filing.

-

"Then go to Macy's and pick up the dress that I put on hold. When you come back I need you to find Uchiha Sasuke's home address, and phone number. Got that?" Sakura looked up from her nails and smiled.

-

"Um…" Hinata stalled.

-

"Well?"

-

"You need me to get you a Venti Caramel Macchiato topped with chocolate sauce and whipped cream (Sakura always meant whipped cream when she tried to sound dignified by saying _foam_ instead), and a blueberry scone without sugar on top. Then you want me to pick up your dress, come back, and find out Sasuke-sama's living information?" Hinata closed her eyes in deep thought. Sakura made what she wanted sound like so much more than it was.

-

Hinata silently sighed. Kiba had warned her about this.

-

"Correct!" Green eyes quickly darted to the magazine on the table that she had recently discarded "And could pick up a few gossip magazines that have me in them?"

-

"Yes, Sa-sakura-san."

-

-

-

-

**0123456789**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A thin blonde man leaned against the wall of the old, dirty gas station.

-

"Get off of my wall you filthy vermin!" The old station manager yelled.

-

"Fine, fine…" The blonde said with a bored tone "Just don't get your panties in a bunch Grandma!"

-

"Why you little piece of…I ought'a call the cops on your sorry ass!" A vein made itself visible among the wrinkles on the old ladies' neck.

-

"Go ahead call the cops, but you'll be sorry one day, when I'm a star!"

-

"Ha! You? A star?" she laughed coldly "If you're gonna be a star, then I'm gonna be the next Jessica Simpson"

-

"Well then Jessica," Bright blue gleamed in the dark "See you in Hollywood!"

-

With that the young man stood up and turned down the street walking towards his beat down apartment building.

-

"Uzumaki Naruto, age 23, Five foot seven" The man mumbled to him self "Born in Brooklyn, New York…"  
-

"Naruto continued working at a crappy grocery store while looking for his big break" he continued his story.

-

"Then one day he stumbled upon God who said 'Naruto, you're too hot and awesome to be working at a crappy food store, you're gonna be a star!' And suddenly a gigantic poster saying 'AUDITIONS' popped up and Uzumaki Naruto went to them, rocked them, **starred** in the movie and got billions of dollars and made his Daddy proud!" Naruto laughed at his description. _'I mean come on…however nice the idea may sound it's never gonna happen…for me at least.' _He thought.

**-**

"Oh dear lord…Please, please, please!" The man looked up to the sky and prayed "HELP.ME. OUT!"

-

Naruto heard heavy footsteps behind him, and turned his head around slowly to see who it was. A muscular man wielding a knife was standing behind him, with a malicious gleam in his eye. Naruto stopped breathing for a second.

-

The man advanced. Naruto began to sweat. _I knew I shouldn't have stayed out so late. _Naruto mentally cursed himself.

-

The man took another step forward, and Naruto ran.

-

"Punk!" The man yelled and began running after the blonde

- - - - - - - - - - -

-TO BE CONTINUED-

- - - - - - - - - - -

**ONE- Hinata is Sakura's slave**

**Authors Note/Comment: (July, 27-28, 2007) Argh! I am so sorry for updating late but I had a lot of schoolwork to do. I'm posting this today because I promised myself that the longest it would take me to update on of my chapter stories would be 3 months, and I plan to keep to that promise. **

**If you find any mistakes please tell me…**

**Oh…and I'd like to think of this "Chapter" as a second introduction because I looked back at my first one and I hated it beyond reason, but I don't feel like deleing it.**

**The whole… dash thing is because I wanted the story to seem longer and pressing the enter button wasn't working for me so yeah…**

**It's going to be midnight in…**

**2 minutes…So I just barely made my own personal deadline…**

**Unfortunately I couldn't finish this chapter because I'm going to a friends house tomorrow and they don't have internet so I wouldn't be able to upload my story to FFN at there house. **

**Er…The most errors you will find in the story are going to be in this Authors Note/ Comment section because I'm tired and my better judgment is slightly impaired and what-not. **

**ALSO! If you took out the dashes in this story it would be cut short about 2 pages (if you include the first authors note…) So I kept my promise from the previous chapter by making the chapter length double so HAH! **

**Love, **

**Saiyuki606**

**Who sends you huggles and kisses.**

**(Please comments, and Leave Suggestions and…Other wonderful things like that…) **


	3. Fading

**Sai here! **

**-**

**Welcome to this installment of Speechless! Sorry for submitting this kinda late (?)**

**Anyway, I last submitted my story in July so I'm due for another chapter in soon. So, what better time to submit it than early? Or at least I hope it's early! October is in a few days, so that means that my next chapter should be in sometime in January. Or sooner! Who knows! **

**Warning: Swear words, average stuff you'd expect in a T rated story. VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ::cry::**

**So…picking up where we left off…**

_**0123456789**_

Oh dear lord…Please, please, please!" The man looked up to the sky and prayed "HELP.ME. OUT!"

-

Naruto heard heavy footsteps behind him, and turned his head around slowly to see who it was. A muscular man wielding a knife was standing behind him, with a malicious gleam in his eye. Naruto stopped breathing for a second.

-

The man advanced. Naruto began to sweat. _I knew I shouldn't have stayed out so late. _Naruto mentally cursed himself.

-

The man took another step forward, and Naruto ran.

-

"Punk!" The man yelled and began running after the blonde.

-

Naruto continued to run, faster than he'd ever run before. He could hear the man running after him. The mans footsteps seemed to be getting closer as Naruto led the chase over cracked sidewalks covered in broken glass bottles.

-

" Slow down!" The man heaved; he was getting tired. Naruto took in a cold lungful of smoky air. He only had to run a little bit more. Just a little bit and he'd be out of harms way. That psycho would get tired and find some other helpless victim to get his pleasures from.

-

Naruto didn't care who that man ended up getting in the end, he just positive he wasn't going to be a dying bloody heap this night.

-

And sure enough, the footsteps behind him slowed down and he could hear the man panting from behind him. So, Naruto stopped and tuned around. When his eyesight focused and he was sure the man was wheezing and tired, he smiled..

-

"Haha! No one can catch Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled from the other side of the sidewalk.

-

"Little… :wheeze: … Bitch… :cough:" the man choked out. Then he looked up and let out a slow chuckle. Naruto just stared, confused. At this, the chuckle of the man grew steadily into an awful cackle. T his made Naruto angry.

-

"What's so funny!?" Naruto's brows furrowed and a scowl placed itself on his tan features. The man just kept on laughing, and laughing. Like something the blonde man did was the funniest thing on the face of the earth.

-

"Hey! _Hey! _I asked ya somethin'!" Naruto's once cocky voice turned into an angered shout "What's so fuckin' fu--!?"

-

Naruto gasped for air as an arm behind him hooked around his neck and squeezed. In a sad attempt to free himself, Naruto whipped his head back and grabbed onto the chocking arm of his attacker and tried to pry it away from his slim neck. When resistance was noted the arm squeezed tighter. Strangled noises escaped form Naruto's throat as he flailed his legs wildly.

-

"Where's your wallet!" his attacker muttered to his victim. Naruto closed his mouth and shook his head violently.

-

_Fabulous, I'm going to die young AND poor! Just my cup of coffee, isn't it?_

-

"You wanna live, bitch?" the man began to lift Naruto off of the ground and squeeze the arm around his neck. "Huh? You wanna live? Tell me where you're wallet is!"

-

Naruto's sweat poured from his temples and down the side of his face. He opened his mouth and swallowed sharply through his mouth to grasp what air he could push down his trachea into his lungs.

-

"Put me down first, dumb ass…" Naruto managed to croak out. His attacker gave one last squeeze before dropping Naruto down to the ground onto several glass shards. Naruto took one heavy breath in and wheezed while grabbing his previously abused throat. The air rushing down his throat was almost painful. The familiar air burned his insides. Naruto coughed some, causing his throat muscles to become even more agitated.

-

"I put you down, now tell me where the money is!" Naruto glared at his attacker. Red eyes and dilated pupils stared down at him. He was obviously a drug attic and needed the money so he could get high. Naruto coughed a again.

-

"Back pocket…" Naruto struggled to get the words out of his mouth. He could feel the man towering above him mood change from nervous to calm. The man bent down and reached into Naruto's back pocket while he launched into another fit of coughing. Naruto grimaced. The gangster was in for a pleasant surprise.

-

As the man fingered through Naruto's I.D and spare receipts he went from smug to outraged.

-

"You ain't got no money?" The man yelled. Naruto shook.

-

He looked up and smiled. "Not a penny to my name."

-

The man's fist clenched with fury. Then within an instant Naruto was forcefully kicked to the ground and pounded upon. A few punches landed on the blonde man's already scarred cheek. Naruto just curled up and took the punches. What else could he do?

-

After what seemed like a good ten minutes, his attacker stood up and proceeded to kick Naruto in the rib cage. Naruto grunted as each kick came harder than before. The man didn't seem to want to give up. When blood spurted up put of Naruto's mouth, he knew his attacker had broken a rib.

-

Consciousness was drifting away from Naruto. Every kick seemed to send Naruto farther and farther away from the waking world.

-

_Kick._

-

_Kick._

-

_Blood._

-

_Kick._

-

_Blood._

-

_I'm dying aren't I?_

-

_Kick._

-

_Really hard kick._

_­_-

_More blood._

-

Then, the kicking stopped. Naruto could faintly hear an exchange of voices and hurried footsteps away. He could feel himself being gently shaken. Someone was speaking to him? Softly speaking…Then…he was being carried away…and after that his eyes slowly closed and the dim cruel world surrounding him faded into black. The last thing Naruto heard was that awful laughing vanishing along with the scenery around him.

-

-

_**0123456789**_

-

-

"Honestly," a deep mature voice spoke "Who walks around Brooklyn at night?"

-

"I don't know…that idiot?" the indifferent speaker motioned towards the door with the emergency sign a light over the frame"

-

"Sasuke, if we don't go soon we're going to be late for the dinner" the older man spoke.

-

Sasuke snorted, "I could care less about that prissy dinner."

-

"Seriously, who goes to a party where all people do is brag about how rich they are to _other _rich people. I swear…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mere thought. "Itachi, why do you make me go to those things?"

-

"To convince people that you haven't completely isolated yourself from the public eye." Itachi chuckled "Even though I know that's what you want to do."

-

"_Che._ I'd happily isolate myself from the face of the planet if I had a choice" Sasuke glared at a nurse who was ogling him from behind the service desk.

-

"I'm sure you would, Sasuke" said the wise older brother "But, after all this time you've been in this…_profession…_ you have no other career choices. Everyone already knows who you are, so no matter what you did or where you'd go you would have to sign autographs and be in the public eye."

-

Sasuke sighed. What Itachi said was true. Now that he's a familiar face in the entertainment industry no one would ever forget him. They'd probably still remember him long after he died…Or?...

-

"If I died would people cut the fan crap?" Sasuke asked himself out loud.

-

"Probably not," Itachi replied "They'd all either kill themselves to be with you after death or hang out around your grave till you rose from the dead."

-

A small smirk tugged on Sasuke's full lips. He could actually image thousands of people crowding around his grave.

-

"When I die, cremate me." Sasuke said dryly "Cremate me and dump my ashes in the middle of an ocean."

-

"Why?"

-

"That way if people want to find my remains they can have a wonderful time drowning during the process."

-

Itachi let out a sound of amusement. Then lifted his head as a nurse parked herself in front of the Uchiha brothers.

-

"Can we help you?" The older Uchiha politely questioned.

-

"Oh…em…ahh…you're friend….?" The nurse had obvious trouble saying words she had been so used to saying to the average person.

-

"Yes…" Sasuke prompted her, slightly annoyed.

-

"Oh! Ah…he's broken 3 ribs and has a small fracture to his skull…" She gently said.

-

"When will he be waking up?" Itachi asked.

-

"He should be waking up in a day or two…" she answered.

-

"Ah yes…Thank you" Sasuke tried to dimiss her as quickly as possible "We'll be paying for his medical bills."

-

The nurse stared at him. Her eyes grew large and her cheeks became flushed.

-

_Like, oh em gee! Can I have your autograph Sasuke-sama?!? _Sasuke knew she was going to ask.

-

"Can I have your—" the nurse started, but was cut off when Itachi waved his hand in front of her to silence her.

-

"We'll be taking to the bill, _now._" Itachi said with polite impatience.

-

"Oh yes…" The nurse sulked away.

-

-

As this conversing was going on, a heavy lidded Naruto lay in a hospital bed. Dozing off the medications he had taken.

_**0123456789**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**0123456789**_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Read and review!**

**Huggles!**

**Love Sai! **


End file.
